Talk:Pearson's Funeral/@comment-David Ironbones-20120731065851/@comment-David Ironbones-20120731085427
In the words of Pearson Wright - "If you play POTCO, you are voluntarily given the title of, roleplayer; seeing as the Game's homepage says, "Pirate Roleplaying game". He was banned for one REAL reason, and that was not blindly giving in to the rules and hate pages that stood on this wiki when he first came to it. Now, over the course of his ban, some people may have come up with some other reasons, WHILE he was banned; for excuses as to why to not let him back, BUT, that does not justify giving him an infinite ban for a reason so absurd. I've seen multiple users here commit acts far more severe than his, with minimal punishments, if any punishment/punishments at all. You can't dispute the fact that this wiki IS bias. You can't really, "disagree" with it seeing as you have a rule here directed towards a single PERSON, which is in all fairness; absolute discrimination, whether you claim it to be "protecting" him or not. I think I speak for all his "haters" here when I say, I don't think any of the admins, or Anti-pears here give a damn about Pearson's "protection", seeing as 3 of them fight him on game, endlessly, and over half of them took part in hate pages directed towards him, as well as other innocent followers of his. The fact of the matter is; Pearson Wright was wronged here. He was infuriated when he saw the pages, and he had the right to react in the way that he did. He was then given an infinite ban with no trial. Curycoo let him back and Parax/Shade - Link trolled him until he finally snapped, swore, and recieved another infinite ban. There are screens of Parax stating, "Pearson, I'd break your jaw if I could, and I'm sure many other users here feel the same way." That's a threat. An administrator on this wiki, threatens the users here. Vegadark basically showed me everything pertaining to this chain of events leading up to Pearson's ban, and he actually agreed that Pearson was given an unfair, and ridiculously long ban. If Pearson truly wanted to come back, rest assure, I would get him back, that is a promise; but he doesn't seem to care about actually "being on the wiki" anymore seeing as, you clearly pointed out, he has hundreds of "seedlings" to deliver his messages for him. Perhaps if he had not been banned in the first place, and some compromise had been reached instead of just a direct prejudice, this situation would not have escalated into the hell hole that it has now become. Pearson Wright is no saint, but he for damn sure has some honorable morals. That is a fact. It was a pleasure talking with you, and while I understand you're in a difficult position, I will not alter my beliefs. This page is sick, as are all the others that were made to degrade him, and his followers, as is the discriminative rule isolating a single person from a wiki, simply because a handful of users are too paranoid and lazy to actually IP check spaniards, so they accuse them of being Pearson, and infinitely ban them. That's discrimination, and it's going to stop. Good evening.